Hetalia 100 day theme challenge
by vordella
Summary: Ok so since I'm having a case of writer's block,i'm gonna do a story a day. Contains all characters but will be mostly about America. Rated just in case for later chapters.
1. Birth

**A/N: Ok so I'm going to attempt to do this 100 day challenge thing. And I'm gonna try to not fail so just bear with me. So let's start with day one! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. **

**Note: I suggest listening to the song "Boats and Birds while reading because I listened to that while writing.**

Day one: Birth.

The first thing I ever saw was darkness. No light, just darkness. It was cold and there was no sound. I just had one thought on my mind, who_ am I?_ I thought I would never know, doomed to be in the dark. And then I saw a small, white, light. I reached towards it and colors and shapes came into view. I remember waking up to green and brown and blue. It was the first time I saw the world. It was also the first time I saw myself. My dirty blonde hair. My Blue eyes. That was all I had of my identity.

I explored the new world. I saw beautiful things that no longer exist today. Majestic animals roaming free, Flowers and crystal clear lakes. And then I saw villages filled with creatures that looked like me but somehow wasn't. I didn't know how different I was from them back then, but I do now.

I went from village to village watching them. They talked, laughed, and they all seemed connected in a way. And then one day I saw a pair of people. A tall blonde guy with glasses and a shorter one with violet eyes. The short one tried to come near me but at the time my only instinct was to flee. But I couldn't shake off the feeling that I had when I saw them. I felt….like I was one of them in a way but at the same time I wasn't.

And then I met you. Do you remember that day you and I first saw each other? You and the short guy along with another one with long hair were talking about how much I resembled you two even though I looked most like the short one. And then you started to fight with the long hair. I'm used to it now but back then I didn't know why you two were fighting each other and was scared.

While you two fought, the short one talked to me. He told me that his name was Finland, the long hair was France, and you were Britain. I learned a lot about myself that day. And then you came to see some reason you were surprised that I didn't run away from you. I guess I was drawn by your big eyebrows or maybe it was that smile on your face. You told me that from that forward you were my big brother and I decided to call you "big brother." I thought it made sense but I became confused when you just stood there crying. You told me just to call you Britain and I agreed.

When the day finally came for me to pick which one to be my big brother, I didn't realize how much that would affect me. I almost picked France but….how could I? You were behind him crying….how could I leave you like that? So when I picked you, I thought I'd be happy with you, that I'd be with you forever. But that only lasted for a short time and it hurts to think back to the day you broke in front of me. Ever since then you've been cold to me. Insulted me, doubted me, and on occasion hurt I know that deep inside you still care, I do. Because you'll always be my big brother no matter what.

**A/N: ALRIGHT! DAY ONE FINISHED WHOOO!**

**Reviews are appreciated, flames and constructive criticism allowed. Also can anyone tell me how to format? Cause I really have no idea and would like to know. : )**


	2. Enthusiasm

**A/N: Hey! Ok so this is officially the second day! Doing good so far…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Song I listened to write this: Pon pon pon**

Chapter 2: Enthusiasm

Today's a beautiful day! The sun is shining, the birds are singing. Nothing can ruin this beautiful morn-

"HEY WEST!"

Nevermind. "West! Come on wake up you sleepyhead!" Germany grunted under the covers ignoring Prussia who started to shake him violently. "Come on west! Wake up the awesome me demands it!" " away." "Come on west! Do you want breakfast or not!?" Germany looked up from the covers."It's five in the morning. FIVE Prussia." "Ja it is, the perfect time for food! Now get up! That's an order!" Not wanting to disobey any order whatsoever, Germany reluctantly got up.

"Good! Now that you are up I need you to get dressed and wait for me outside. "WHAT!?" Prussia sighed in annoyance not understanding why Germany was being like that. "You heard me west. Get dressed so we can go get food!" "YOU EXPECT ME TO GET READY FOR BREAKFAST AT FIVE O' CLOCK IN THE MORNING!?" "Ja.I thought it was obvious. Now come on!" Germany grunted. _Why does he have to be like this now? What did I ever do to deserve this? _"COME ON WEST!"

Defeated, Germany got dressed and was currently waiting outside for Prussia._ I wonder where he's taking me,_ Germany thought to himself. His question was answered a second later when Prussia came out happily holding to slips of paper.

_Plane ticket to Canada._

"You ready west?"

"Oh mein gott….."

**A/N: This one's a bit short but whatever. Prussia's so happy for his pancakes: D**

**(For anyone wondering, the real reason he's scared is because I read somewhere that Canadians where tough in WW2. If what I read is a lie, then he just doesn't want to go on a plane ride to Canada.)**


	3. Love

**A/N: Day three. Ok so school is gonna start in two days but I'm still gonna do one a day :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Song I listened to: When she loved me.**

Chapter 3: Love

"Holy Rome!" HRE turned around to see the familiar maid running towards him. "Oh hello Italy." _She's so little, I hope she doesn't hurt herself while running,_ HRE thought to himself oblivious of Italy's true gender. "Holy Rome I need your help!" Italy said as he/she got closer. "What's the matter Italy? Are you trying to find the legendary pasta or something?" "N-no! I need you to hide me!" _Hide me? What could she mean by that?_ "Hide you from what?" "Austria!"

"Err…Austria?" "Yes Austria." Confused, HRE wondered what Italy did to get this scared of Austria more than he/she usually does. "Why do you need to hi-""ITALY!" Upon hearing his/her name called, Italy started sobbing afraid of what would happen to him/her. "What did you do?" Italy cried even harder. "I-I was trying to clean the floors in Austria's music room but accidently destroyed some of the key on his piano!" _Oh god no wonder he's terrified I would! _HRE knew he had to be strong for him/her and decided to help him/her. "Don't cry ok? I'll make sure that Austria doesn't hurt you!" Italy sniffed. "You mean that?""Yes, I would never lie to you." " you Holy Rome!"

Leading Italy into his/her room, Holy Rome closed the door."Ok Italy you just stay in the closet and don't make a sound until I come back to get you. Do you understand?" "Yes I understand." "Good. Now just sit tight ok? I'll go deal with Austria." And with that HRE left the room to find Austria.

"ITALY!WHERE ARE YOU!?" Austria was mad; no scratch that-more than . And he was about to unleash his fury on a certain little country. "ITALY! GET YOUR LITTLE PASTA LOVING BEHIND OVER HERE!" Still no reply. _Alright it's official; I'm going to tear her to shreds._ "U-um excuse me Austria?" Austria looked down to see the all too familiar HRE. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy looking for Italy?" "Um…about that. Italy didn't destroy you're piano I did."

Silence.

"WHAT!?" Austria yelled breaking the silence. "Yes, I broke your piano. I was carrying a bunch of books and I fell." Steam was visibly coming out of Austria at that moment it was enough to make Russia cower in fear. "**I'm going to kill you.** "Austria had said it with so much venom and anger that HRE for a split second considered telling him what really happened. _NO! Don't think about something like that you idiot! She's so little and it hurts me to see her so sad. Do it for her._

After an hour of pain and mental trauma, HRE trudged back to his room holding his bleeding nose. "HOLY ROME!" Italy ran over to HRE and gave him a great big hug. "Thank you Holy Rome! I'm so thankful that you did that!" "I-it was nothing…" Said the currently blushing nation at the contact. "Here, let me give you a present! Close your eyes." "Ok….they're closed."

SMOOCH

"I'm sorry I can't give you pasta or something better. I promise I'll get you so-HOLY ROME!?" Italy started panicking as the now unconscious Holy Roman Empire smiled like an idiot.

**A/N: OH MAPLE THIS TOOK ME ALL DAY I HATE WRITING ROMANCE SO I TRIED TO MAKE IT NOT AT ALL LIKE ARE EXTREMELY APPRECIATED.**


	4. Hate

**A/N: Can I haz reviews? I mean I'm not gonna stop if I don't get any but it's still nice….  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Song I listened to: Europe skies by Alexander Rybak**

Chapter 4: Hate

"ROMANIA!"

"Hungary."

"Would you please tell me why there's red slime or whatever the heck it was on my clothes!?" Said the currently fuming country. "And why are you asking me?" "Because I know it was you!" "No idea."

_WHACK_

"Ow! What did you do that for?" "Because you did it!" As Romania was tending to the little bump on his head, Hungary attempted to wipe of the red substance off of her dress. No luck. "Dang it Hungary why do you assume it's me?" Romania asked. "Because you're the kind of IDIOT to do that!" "Who are you calling an idiot idiot!" "How dare you talk to a lady like that!?" "You're a lady since when?" And the rest was history.

"And there they go again." Said a very unamused Germany. "Seriously though how could Romania be so immature like that?" Germany glanced at the very fidgety Austria. "Austria?" "FINE I DID OK!?" Hungary and Romania looked up from their bickering as Austria confessed. Hungary was the first one to respond." .WHAT!?" Austria nearly peed himself as Hungary came towards him with the frying pan.

**A/N: Another short little Austria did that is up to you. Also school starts tomorrow but I'm still gonna write.**


	5. Triumph

**A/N: The first day of school was interesting…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Song I listened to:** **Naraku no Hana**

Chapter 5: Triumph.

"Germany help me! I can't tie my shoelaces!" Germany facepalmed as soon as heard those didn't seem to mind though. "Don't worry Italy, Germany will certainly help yo-""Nein." Italy and Japan both looked at Germany in shock.

"WAAH! GERMANY ISN'Y GONNA HELP ME THAT MEANS HE HATES ME WAAAH!"

"G-Germany?"

Germany sighed as both Italy and Japan were freaking out at his response."Nein.I won't help you this time Italy; you need to learn how to do it by yourself." "B-but I don't know how!" "Well maybe it's time you learn." "BUT GEEEERRMMMAAANNNYYYY!"

_Five seconds later._

"Stupid shoes! I don't need you I'll just go barefoot like Romano!" As Germany watched Italy destroy the shoes, Japan walked in with some tea. "Are you sure you're not going to help him Germany?" "Nein. He needs to learn. Plus this is very entertaining to watch."

"I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU TO DEATH WITH MY PASTA!"

Slightly taken back by the threat, Japan slowly backed out of the room, tea and all.

_A minute later._

"**I'm InSaNe,YoU'Re InSaNe,We'Re AlL iNsAnE!**" Italy was currently rocking back and forth in a corner laughing his head off. Germany was watching him in interest while Japan looked horrified.

"Germany seriously can't you help him!?"

"Nein."

"But his eyes are purple!"

"Pasta!" Italy was currently stabbing his shoes attempting to tie them in some way. "TIE TOGEHTER YOU DAMN SHOELACES!" "G-Germany…I'm scared…" "Ja….me too…" Germany said, clinging on to Japan despite his protests of close contact.

_Ten minutes later._

"I FINALLY KILLED THEM!YES VICTORY IS MINE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Italy was sprawled on the ground laughing as the shoes were torn apart. Germany was speechless.

"Now can you tie his shoelaces?"  
"Yes."

**A/N: Well this turned entirely different than what I was trying to go for….**

**So yeah….2P Italy makes a cameo in this one: D**

**I enjoyed writing this one though.**

**(Also I apologize for WrItInG lIkE tHiS in that one part. I wanted to make it sound like he was losing it and I've always wanted to write like that so….**

**IT'S MY FIRST TIME WRITING A BAD WORD TO HUEHUEHUEUHUE...**


	6. Feel

**A/N: another hard drabble to come up with. Also thanks for that one review! It makes me happy that some people are reading my junk: D Normally I don't do anything based on historical events but this was the only thing I could think of….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Song I listened to: What hurts the most by Rascal flatts.**

Chapter 6: Feel

"Japan?"

Japan opened his eyes as light entered his vision. _Where am I?_ "I-in the hospital." Japan didn't notice that he spoke out loud and then realized who was talking to him. "A-America?" The blonde nation nodded, his eyes filled with concern and guilt. It was then he remembered what happened.

"N-Nagasaki….."

America winced at the name but held Japan hands. "C-can you feel anything? The doctor says you might be paralyzed in some parts." "I don't think so…" "G-good, because I have something to say." Japan looked at America with an expectant look.

"I'm really sorry Japan. I didn't realize how much those bombs were going to affect you and I'm really sorry and I-"

"You don't need to say more." America looked at Japan confused. "What?" "I said you don't need to say anymore. We can talk more about this later." America smiled in relief. "Good because I think all you need right now is rest." "Hey I have a question if you don't mind America." "Hm? What is it?" "How is everything at my home?" America's smile faded. "U-um i-it's still in comatose in those two cities. B-but don't worry I'll help you back on your feet in no time!" _I expected that,_ Japan thought as he heard the state of his two cities. "Arigato America."

"Oh and one thing." "Yes?"

"How come you haven't said anything about me holding your hand? Usually you don't like direct contact."

"….Since when were you holding my hand?"

**A/N: Hue hue hue hue….So yeah the next few days will be connected to this.**

**(In case anyone was confused Japan can't feel his arms.)**


	7. Wrecked

**A/N: Dang….seven pages on my word document….**

**Anyways this one is a continuation of the last one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Song I listened to: I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin.**

Chapter 7: Wrecked

"OHGODIMSOSORRYJAPANNOWYOURARMSAREPARALYZEDANDITSA LLMYFAULT!"

"Not so loud please."

America didn't seem to hear him though much to Japan's dismay. First, he woke up in a hospital. Now he can't feel anything in his arms. What a 'fantastic' day for Japan. "America it ok, it's probably only temporary so you don't need to freak out or anything." "HOW CAN I NOT FREAK OUT!?"

Ignoring America's cries of panic, Japan started to wonder what events brought him here….

**_Le flashback_**

_" I'm giving you one last warning Japan. Surrender now or face the consequences." Japan scoffed; at the time he thought it was an empty threat. "You possibly can't have another America, quit lying." "I'm not lying Japan! Just surrender before I do something I don't want to do!" "Say what you will but I highly doubt you're telling the truth. I must be going now." "WAIT JAPAN I'M SERIO-"America didn't get to finish because Japan hung up. "Silly America, thinking he can make the mighty Japanese empire scared of such a lie." Japan didn't realize how wrong he would be in the near future…_

_Japan didn't see it coming. One second he was walking in the streets of Nagasaki minding his own business, the next second saw a bright light and was on the ground. Everything seemed to burn up at the light. The only thing he saw was the skin of his own people coming off and turning to dust._

_Then it all went black._

**_Back to the present._**

"What a fool I was…" "Did you say something Japan?" "N-no." _How could I have been so stupid?_

And for once in his life, Japan felt truly weak.

**A/N: too proud of this one but whatever.**

**Hope you enjoy: 3**


	8. Soft

**A/N: OMG my "Can your Prussia" story got the greatest reviews. –Sniffs- thanks!**

**Anyways…Time for next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Song I listened to: Flutter Flutter by Hatsune Miku**

Chapter 8: Soft

It's been a week since his meet with America.

It's been a week since he's regretted everything.

It's been a week since he lost feeling in his arms.

It's been a week since he left a hospital.

It's been a week of shame and confusion.

Japan never thought he would see China again.

Japan never thought that China would rush over and hug him.

"It'll be ok Japan…" Were his words. Words of comfort.

"China? What are you doing here?" "I came to see you." "But after all I've done…"

China didn't seem mad, but Japan knew he was deeply hurt. Yet…he still came.

He came for him.

**A/N: This is a fail. No exception. I just couldn't find anything to write about and I'm in a you get this cruddy piece of literature**


	9. Cold

**A/N: I'm so happy that more people are reviewing on this! And I'm really proud for still doing this :D**

**Anyways no more continuation on Japan. I apologize if you somewhat wanted more. Sorta doubt it though. Anyways on to the next one!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Song I listened to: None this time**

Chapter 9: Cold

"D-Dang it C-Canada! I-It's so freaking C-Cold here!" Said the shivering American. "Calm yourself America it's just winter." _More like Antarctica,_ He thought to himself. "Whatever let's just get to your house bro." Canada stopped walking. After a few seconds he looked at America and smiled sheepishly. "Well…." "Canada…where are you taking me?" "Nowhere…" "Don't lie to me." "Uh…." Before America could ask, Canada ran off. "HEY! COME BACK HERE YOU CANADIAN!"

_Time skip._

"Canada!? Where are you?" America still hadn't found Canada and was getting really worried. For himself. Not Canada. _Dang it I have no idea where I'm going! Stupid Canadians and there stupid Canadian moose life…_ It was then that America realized he thought out loud. "Excuse me?" Said an angry Canadian who was joining the few others circling poor America. "Oh no…"

"America? Where are you?" Canada was looking for America for about an hour after he ran off. "Where could he be….maybe…..oh there you are oh my god!" Poor America didn't even see it coming. He had a spilt lip, broken bones and he was pretty sure he couldn't see through one eye. "America what happened?" "Canadians is what happened."

**A/N: Another short suckish drabble. Man these are pretty hard. Whatever. I apologize that these are short but I'll try to make them longer. Where was Canada gonna take him? I might continue that in the next one…**


	10. Withdrawn

**A/N: The thing I love most of all on Fanfiction….Reviews! I'd never thought I'd get this many (It's a lot for me) So yeah I'm gonna try to make these longer….Also I've put up a poll so just look for it on my Profile page.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Song I listened to:None this time.**

Chapter 10: Withdrawn

"Japan! You have to come out of there sometime!" "No I don't" The Chinese man groaned in frustration as he was trying to coax Japan out of his room. "Come on Japan! I don't want you to become a lazy slob like America!" "Why not? It seems better than having to see you."_ Well that hurt. _"Japan….I'm going to give you five seconds to get out of your room." "You don't scare me China."

"1….."

Japan started to search on his laptop for something.

"2…."

Japan downloaded some kind of document.

"3…"

Japan closed his laptop.

"4….."

Japan shifted into position.

"5…"

After a few seconds of silence Japan smirked. _I knew you were bluffi-_

**CRASH.**

In the few seconds of silence China went into a stance and kicked the door open. "Japan stop being a bum and leave your roo-" China couldn't help but stare as he saw Japan on top of a Hatsune Miku cut-out. "Uh….do you mind? I'm kind of busy."

**A/N: My mind is a very dangerous place. This is what happens when I set it free. Originally I was gonna do something else for the ending but then it became this. I'm pretty sure this wasn't the correct drabble for "Withdrawn". You see I was gonna do something that involved Japan being "withdrawn" from society and stuck in his room doing something. I was actually gonna have him be watching Higurashi or something but…..Oh and I'm also gonna do the next one based on "Cold" to explain where Canada was taking America.**

**R&R!**


	11. Inspiration

**A/N: OK I lied. Canada and America will be in the VERY next chapter ok? Good. Anyways this one is gonna be about everyone's favorite Swiss! So let's get on with it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Song I listened to: Three days Grace and Skillet. Not really sure how it helped but oh well.**

Chapter 11: Inspiration

"Switzy! Where are you?" Switzerland looked up from his guns to see his little sister running towards him. "What is it Liechtenstein? Are you hurt? "Liechtenstein shook her head. "No Big brother. I just wanted…" Switzerland raised an eyebrow. "Do you need something?" " I'm fine." "You sure?" "Yes. I'm going to go to my room now." Watching her walk away, Switzerland wasn't sure what that was about. _Liechtenstein never held back on me, I hope she's alright._

_Rrrrriinngg!_

"Hm? Who could that be? Stay here Vogel." Putting "Vogel" down Switzerland went to phone. "Hello Switzerland speaking." "Hello this is Austria DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME!" Sighing Switzerland reluctantly continued the phone call. "What do you want you aristocrap?" "Love you too. I was just calling to ask you if Liechtenstein was acting weird around you." "Actually she is. Wait a minute…do you have anything to do with this?" "No! It's just….she asked me for advice the other day and was wondering if she told you." "Told me what?" "That she's sorry."

Confused at this, Switzerland put the phone closer to his ears. "What do you mean?" "Well she came to ask me on what I thought about you. I said...things and then I asked her why. She said she always thought of you as her inspiration and some mushy stuff and wanted to know if I thought that too. Then she told me something…." "W-what?" "Well…" Switzerland listened closely as Austria whispered it to him. His heart racing, Switzerland dropped the phone and ran toward Liechtenstein's room.

"LIECHTENSTEIN!"

**A/N: What happened you ask? Answers will come in good time.**

**R&R!**


	12. You

**A/N: And know…the chapter you've all been waiting for….. Canada and America! Ok so this is more based on a strip for Himapapa so I'll explain at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Song I listened to: Lucy by Skillet**

Chapter 12: You

"Urgh….you Canadians and your hockey sticks."

"That's what you get for opening your big mouth."

America wasn't having a good day. First he was forced to follow his brother into the cold. Then he had to chase his brother. Lastly he got beat up by Canadians. Just another peaceful in Canada. _Peaceful day in Canada my butt._ America had a hard time walking around due to the fact that one of his legs was broken.

"So Canada….where are you taking me?"

Canada's skin visibly paled ten shades as he tried to think up something. "U-uh….nowhere important." "So…why are you getting all nervous if it's not important?" "Because I know you hate important s-stuff and uh…" "Quit lying to me bro." "I-I'm not lying!" "Yes you are! Now where are you…oh god….NOT HIM." America's blood started to boil as he realized he was set up.

"America don't exaggerate it's not that bad…"

"Not to you…but I still have this thing I call…oh I don't know…GRUDGE?"

"Just get along with him for once ok?"

"Tch fine." America said in defeat as they neared their destination. He wasn't even there yet and could feel his presence. Finally he came into view. America looked at him with an upset expression.

"Hey Mexico."

**A/N: EXPLANATION TIME! Ok so in one of the strips America says he has a grudge with Mexico with the Alamo or something and I thought it would fir that. Plus I heard some really racist things about them so I'd think they aren't really buddy with each other.**

**R&R!**


	13. Confused

**A/N: Alright so I can't do anything with America and mexico for this chapter but I should soon. For now I'm gonna give you some classic America - Canada bromance. No homo: D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Song I listened to: Invisible by gumi…..**

Chapter 13: Confused

"Who are you again?" Canada screamed internally as England gave him a puzzled look. "I'm Canada." "Oh Canada! For a second I thought you were America. Sorry lad." "No it's fine." "Ok then I have to go now, bye!" _Stupid hoser…thinking I'm America….._ Ever since he was little he was mistaken as America due to their resemblance. I mean sure, it had some benefits like being able to get away with everything. And no one pesters his people…when they realize they're not American. "One of these days…..wait a minute… I have a great idea!"

**_The next day at the world conference._**

"Alright dudes and dudettes this meeting is officially starting now!" _Another world conference. OH joy…..for me anyways… The rest of the meeting then went something like this:_

"YOU BLOODY FROG QUIT TRYING TO MOLEST ME!"

"RAPE ORIGINATED IN KOREA!"

"AIYAA THAT'S NOT SOMETHING TO BE PROUD OF!"

"H-hai….I agree with China."

"HAHAHAHA!"

To the Canadian this was music to his ears.

_Now it's time to set my plan into action._ "Hey I have a question for the hero?" America looked up from a few bickering nations. "What is it bro?" Canada smirked but then quickly hid it. "Uh…..I was talking to the hero, not you. "Funny one bro. But seriously what is it? Come on, you can tell me anything. "Well….I have one…." "What is it?" "Who are you?"

Utter silence filled the whole entire room at those three words.

"Ha ha…funny one Canada." "How do you know my name?" "Because you're my BROTHER." "I don't have a brother; I've always been a single child." America looked shocked and tried again. "It's me. America. Your brother. WE SHARE A BORDER." "Ameri…who?" "America. England tell him!" England, who caught on to what Canada was doing, decided to play along. "Who are you again?" "America!" "No…I don't think I ever heard about that country before." America started to grow desperate for some kind of recognition. " RAISED ME REMEMBER?" "No you must crazy, I only raised Canada." "Yeah I'm terribly sorry. Me and England don't really know who you are."

Japan got up from his seat. "But he's A-"Just as he was about to say his name Russia pulled him back down. "Japan don't be silly, I don't even know who he is." "What? But R-Russia you know me! COLD WAR REMEMBER!?" "Cold what?" America was desperately clinging to whatever sanity he had as he started to grip the table. "Quit playing with me. I'm AMERICA." "Who?

"I'M AMERICA! AM-ER-I-CA!" Losing whatever patience he had with the whole thing he literally flipped the table.

And no one ever messed with America again…but it was totally worth it.

**A/N: Poor America. Anyways I think this turned out ok but I want you guys to tell me what you though ok?**

**R &R!**


	14. Affection

**A/N: The week is almost over….thank goodness. Anyways….today's challenge is "affection". Joy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Song I listened to: Welcome to the jungle by Guns n' roses**

Chapter 14: Affection

"Oh Italy you're so cute!"

"T-thanks Hungary but you're squishing my cheek a little bit too hard."

Austria sighed and continued reading his book. Earlier that day Italy came for a visit. It was pretty calm and nice….before Hungary came over and went into…..whatever Japan called it. And now Hungary was practically glomping the poor thing. "Hungary your breast are squishing into my face…." YOU'RE SOO CUUUTE!" Prussia, who somehow got into Austria's home, casually sat down in the chair next to him. "Sup aristocrat." "Prussia do you think you're doing here!?" "Love you I was wondering why you didn't respond to my email." Austria pointed to Hungary. "Oh….now I see…."

"HUNGARY STOP IT!"

"Oh Italy~"

Prussia clicked his tongue. "Woman hormones. Makes them crazy." Austria gave a Prussia a look. "Prussia….if you can somehow save Italy I'll get you some free maple syrup." "Canadian kind?" "Ja."

"HEY HUNGARY!"

**A/N: Will be continued in next chapter…. ;D**

**R&R~**


	15. Joy

**A/N: Continuation from last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Song I listened to: Rugrats theory….IDK why…**

Chapter 15: Joy

Hungary looked up from the poor withering Italian soul to see why Prussia was stopping her. "What is it Prussia? I'm a little bit busy here." "But I have a little something for you!" Hungary sighed. Seriously, what kind of person gets between a woman and something she finds cute? "What could it possibly be?"

"It's something you like."

"I don't came from you."

"It's something cute!"

"Not interested."

"Japan hasn't taken any pictures of it yet."

"No Prussia."

"It's REALLY kinky!"

"Tempting…but no."

Prussia glanced at Austria. _Well….it's time to bring in the big guns. Prussia quietly shooed Austria away without Hungary noticing then faced her with a smile._

_"HEY HUNGARY! THE AUSTRIA AND SWITZERLAND IS HAVING A THREESOME WITH SOMEONE ELSE!"_

_"WHAT!?WHERE!?"_

_"In the dining room."_

_Hungary was gone in less than a second._

**A/N: I'll finish this up the next chapter. :D**

**R&R~**


	16. Horror

**A/N: Oh gawd I was so tired last night I forgot to check for mistakes.**

**I apologize for that. Anyways I'd like to say that I'm really happy with all the reviews! Also I was wondering if you guys could give me the ideas for the tomorrow: Acceptance. Anything helps :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Song I listened to: None this time**

Chapter 16: Horror

"AUSTRIA! WAIT FOR ME I NEED TO TAKE THE PICTURES!" Hungary was running towards the dining rooms in high hopes of taking footage.

Prussia helped Italy up. "You ok Italy?" "Yes. I'm fine." "Austria you can come in now." A few seconds later Austria cautiously came back in the room. Prussia smiled.

"So….I did it. My reward?"

"Your reward is that I don't kill you for saying I was doing it."

"Tch…fine. I already have my prize….hey Italy want to go on a date!?"

"What?"

**Meanwhile…**

"AUSTRIA I'M HERE!" Hungary opened the doors expecting to see a very kinky situation. Instead she saw something that can't be mentioned.

"PRUUUSSSIIAA!"

**A/N: What did Hungary see? That's up to you. R&R!**


	17. Acceptance

**A/N: Ok this one was hard to come up with….**

**This is based on a head canon I saw somewhere of Prussia. For this story he's little so he's referred to Teutonic knights or TK.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Song I listened to: skrillex songs**

Chapter 17: Acceptance

"Devil!"

"Get him! WE can't let that THING go!"

A little white haired boy wearing clothes of a Teutonic knight was desperately trying to escape. The albino was used to this kind of treatment but it hurt too much to ignore it. This had been going on for a while. It was a sad thing for people to accuse a child of being a demon. It was depressing for the child being the personification of them.

"He's getting away!"

_ They're catching up, _he thought to himself. In the future he would be known as the mighty Prussia; but for now he would be the Teutonic knights. _Maybe I can outrun them…oh who am I kidding? I'm not that fast._ TK looked behind him to see if how many were exactly chasing him._ It's everyone. Dang it I need to find a hiding place._

"Come back here you demon!"

_ Why are they chasing me? It's not my fault my hair and eyes are like this._ TK looked around for a hiding place to find none.

"You can't run from us!"

A hand from the mob picked TK up. Panicking TK started to scream and kick only to be thrown on to the floor. The leader held up a torch. "BEGONE!" And in a flash fire started to consume TK.

Pain engulfed his whole body as he attempted to put out the fire. He couldn't die from this. And when he was still alive they were going to try to drown him. He would have to wait until one of the other nations came by…if they ever did. Black spots started to fill his vision as he lost feeling in his lower parts. As he slipped into blissful unconsciousness he had one thought:

_Why can't I just be accepted for being me?_

**A/N: Prussia my poor little baby~**

**Yeah so the head canon was basically everyone thought Prussia was a demon for his eyes ad hair which would make sense for that time period. Do you guys want me to continue this? Anyways R&R!**


	18. Sympathy

**A/N; 10 reviews…never thought I'd get that many. Anyways this one is a continuation of the last chapter so enjoys….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Chapter 18: Sympathy

Austria wasn't having a good day. First he got beat up by Hungary. Then Switzerland couldn't come to pick him up and now he was trudging back home. Well...he was but then he got lost on the way. "Stupid Hungary….beating me up…" "Gurgle." Austria looked up as he heard a strange noise. Thinking he was just imagining it, he continued on. But then he heard it again, but much louder. Austria looked down in the water to see a little figure in there. Panic setting in Austria dove in to save the person. After successfully managing to pull them both on land did Austria look at who he was saving.

"T-thanks."

Austria jumped back in fright. Teutonic knights!" TK sighed and gave him….a pained expression? "Go ahead. Be scared of me….I'm used to it by now." Austria watched in pity as TK attempted to dry his clothes. "What happened to you?" TK looked up at him. "Oh…nothing. Just my daily burning and drowning. Nothing to be concerned about." "BURNING!?" "Ja." TK averted his eyes as he stood up. "Ever since my people saw my eyes…..they've been trying to kill me." Tears started to fill his vision. "Why do they hate me so? Why can't they just accept me? Why does everyone want me gone?"

Austria looked at the rejected child. Sure he was annoying and he liked to beat him up. But it still pained him to see TK in such a state. Smiling weakly, Austria pulled TK into a hug. Hesitant at first TK returned the favor.

**A/N: Excuse my shortness I didn't have much time earlier and I have to sleep early than usual. R&R**


	19. Holding

**A/N: Another hard one….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Chapter 19: Holding

Hungary was on a mission. Today she was going to hold Austria's hand. As childish as it may seem, doing it was harder than anyone could imagine. I mean sure, you could hold his hand. But he would usually pull away after a millisecond making the task difficult. But today she was going to do it no matter what the cost. This included coming with him to buy music sheets. She really didn't mind; she found it cute. But it was hard talking to him when he was in "the zone." _You can do this Hungary, don't be a chicken. Just go and hold his ha-_ "Yo sissy boy!"

_Crap._

Austria sighed painfully as he heard the ex-nation run towards him. Was it so hard to enjoy life? Apparently. "What do you want now Prussia?" "I just came by to see if Italy was with you." "No he isn't. But I sense that Russia is."

A faint Kolling was heard from behind a rack. "Oh great Russia. I gotta go." And with that he left and Hungary's goal rose back to surface. Smiling confidently she walked towards Austria. Nothing could have gotten in her way until….

"OH HUNGARY! I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU HERE!"

Hungary stopped dead in her tracks as Italy greeted her. "Oh hello Italy, what are you doing here?" "Oh! Liechtenstein asked me if I could take her here!" Hungary became confused. "What about Switzerland?" "I don't know, he wasn't with her." "Where is she now?" "Looks like with Austria." Hungary looked behind her shoulder to see a very upset looking Austria talking to Liechtenstein. _I wonder what got him upset?_ Because he was far from her she only heard a few key words:

"Switzerland….worried…mad at me."

"Don't worry…..tell…..ok?"

_Now why would Switzy be mad at little Liechtenstein?_ Italy nudged Hungary gaining her attention. "I have to go now Hungary and get Liechtenstein a ride back home. Ciao!" "B-bye…."

_Later on the sidewalk._

"Hey Austria?"

"What is it Hungary?"

"What were you and Liechtenstein talking about?"

Austria gave her an upset look. "Nothing important…" "B-but…..I heard…about Switzerland." "Don't worry; she just wanted my opinion about something. She…also told me to give you something." Austria said blushing slightly. "What was it?" "This". Before Hungary could react, Austria gave her a small peck on the cheek causing her face to turn a deep scarlet red. "A-Austria…." Austria gave her a small smile as he gently held her hand. "Want to go have something to eat at my place?" Her heart swelling not only at the gesture but for the fact that he was holding her hand, Hungary accepted.

**A/N: Ughhh…I hate mush. But this is the only shipping I support so…Also this is like a prequel-ish thing to the Switzerland chapter. Next chapter I'll continue...hopefully...**

**R&R!**


	20. Defeated

**A/N: 20 chapter…..oh sweet maple I've made it so far! Makes me so happy…Can I haz reviews?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Chapter 20: Defeated

"I can totally like out drink you any day."

That one line was the beginning of the end. For Lithuania at least. Russia smiled at Poland though on the inside he was ready to rip him apart. "What are you saying? No one has ever out-drinked me. It's impossible Da?" "Finland like out-drinked you." "Poooolllaaannd!" For once, Lithuania wasn't going to get involved. He thought that Poland deserved it just this once and be put in his place. Poland seemed to not have an ounce of fear against Russia and bad-mouthed him all the time. So Lithuania wasn't going to help him. Sadly he couldn't bear it.

Poland smiled back at the terrified Lithuanian. "Oh come on Liet. He's totally like a lightweight and you know it." "No I dooooon't!" "Don't be silly. Russia's like has gone too soft. Totally nowhere close to what he used to be."

**_BANG_**

Lithuania shrieked in terror as Russia smashed the closest thing to him (a table) with his pipe. Poland didn't seem to be fazed whatsoever thought.

Russia's smile was completely gone at this point scaring Lithuania even further. " do not talk to ME like that. Never say such a thing Poland." Poland looked up at Russia. _Don't do anything stupid Pol!_ Lithuania thought hoping Poland would somehow get his mind message. He didn't. "I can like totally talk to you anyway I want to. I'm not scared of you Russia." "Pooooolaaand!" "Shut up Lithuania, this has nothing to concern you." Poland took a defensive stance in front of Lithuania. "Hey like don't harass my friend or I'm totally making your capital Warsaw."

Russia started to shake.

And shake.

And shake.

"Poooolll what did you ddooooo?" "Oh calm down Liet, I got this." Then Russia stopped shaking making Lithuania very nervous. A deep dark aura swirled around him darker than usual. "**Is that your only threat?**" Russia said with such venom. "Like what do you mean?" "It's always 'Warsaw this' and 'Warsaw that'. You have always tried to defy me and now you say such unforgivable words." "Like calm down. So you're a lightweight at drinking, it's a loveable flaw." "I'm NOT a lightweight. I've been drinking vodka since I was just a child. "Prove it. Let's have a drinking game." Russia thought for a moment, then smiled. "What are the prizes?" "Pol…be careful…."Lithuania said.

"If I win you have to serve Lithuania to his every wish for A MONTH."

"POLAND!"

Russia was slightly surprised at that but got over it. "Fine then. But if I win, I annex you.

"POLAND!"

Poland smiled then held out his hand.

"Deal."

**A/N: Oooh….what have I done.****First tie writing Poland and I think I went overboard with the valley girl accent. What do you guys think? For anyone that's confused: Poland is totally gonna beat Russia so this is just a foreshadow XD AFTER ALL THE HERO ALWAYS WINS! ...I'm such an American. **

**Anyways R&R!**


	21. Pride

**A/N: continuation on the last chapter. Let the chaos begin….first time using POV's too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Chapter 21: Pride

**Lithuania's POV:**

Oh great Poland's done it now! I can't believe he's doing it! And to make things worse he used me in it! Just calm down Lithuania….oh how can I calm down!? He could get annexed. ANNEXED. Then what?

"You ready Russia babe?"

Oh god Poland.

At first I thought it wasn't going to get any worse. Apparently I was wrong.

**Poland's POV:**

This is like totally going to be a piece of cake. And not just any cake. Like pink cake. Mmm…..pink cake. Wait I need to focus. Ok so like this is going to be easy beat Russia babe doesn't stand a chance against me. No one knows this but I've been training for about half a year. Russia….thinking he's so great. "Hey Russia babe I asked you if you were ready." "Da." Great. Now it's time to kick some Russian butt.

**No POV for this one:**

Lativa, who was forced by Russia to wear a maid short dress, grabbed to bottles of straight vodka putting them on the table. "R-round one!" Almost immediately Russia started to chug down the vodka. Not wasting any second Poland did the same.

And so they went to a second a round.

And a third round.

And a fourth.

A fifth.

And finally a twenty-seventh round was declared to the two nations.

The results…were very interesting.

For one thing Lithuania somehow managed to get himself drunk in the process along with Latvia. Russia wasn't drunk but was very close to. Poland on the other hand was completely sober. "Heh.I told you, you can't like totally out-drink me Russia babe." Russia raised an accusing finger at him. "Shush up." Russia said slurring his words. "I can totally out-drink chu Polshki." "Polshki? Yeah you're totally drunk." "Oh yeah? Wash me." Russia attempted to drink some more vodka but fell out of his chair in the process.

"Heck yeah! I totally won! And now let me tell you a secret: I was drinking water." Russia groaned in agony.

Poland doesn't look so stupid now, does he?

**A/N: Heh….too short I know but I was in a rush. R&R!**


	22. Knife

**A/N: reviews….**

**Anyways this really has no plot and escalates quickly. Ti be honest this is more of gore practice at its best. So….yeah this is a fail. Whatevs hope you enjoy I apologize for any errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Chapter 22: Knife

Spain held the knife in front of his face. The shiny sharp edge stained with blood.

Cradling it, Spain started to softly chuckle.

**10.**

_"Hey Spain!" Spain looked up from preparing dinner to see a very out of character Romano. "Hola Romano. What do you need?" Romano just stood there smirking. This confused the Spaniard. "Uh…Romano?" Romano still didn't say anything. He just stood there smiling. "Romano? Why are you smiling like that?"_

**9.**

_"You want to know why I'm smiling? I read something interesting about you today." Spain continued chopping his tomato. "Really? Like what?" "That you were a bad-ass conquistador!" Spain froze. How did he know? "You were so cool! Why can't you be cool like you used to?" Spain tried to remain calm as he Romano continued on with the whole thing. He didn't say anything until he went too far. "You must have been indulged with gold and jewels! I can hardly imagine all of that glory!" "SHUT UP."_

**8.**

_"Eh? What do you mean shut up?" Spain gave Romano a pleading look as if to tell him to drop subject. Romano did not however. "I mean that's so epic! You were beating this shit out of everyone like a total bad-ass! ""P-please Romano…." Spain said completely not like himself. "Huh? Why are you depressed? I'm completing you!"_

**7.**

_"Please Romano. Just forget what you read." "How can I forget something that awesome!?" Spain started to clench his knife tightly. Romano read all that awful stuff and yet he was praising him. "Romano." Romano snorted. "Oh come on! I want to see some of that old conquistador in you! You're so oblivious and a real idiot." Normally on any other day that wouldn't upset him; but for some reason it hurt this time. Romano stepped forward. "I mean…come on. You really don't do much plus you're very weak." _

**6.**

_Rage exploded in Spain. Not only was Romano insulting by calling him dumb he was calling him weak. He was NOT weak and he wanted to make Romano aware of that. In a flash Spain held the knife against Romano's throat._

**5.**

_Romano started to panic. "Spain what are you-"was all he could say when Spain lunged towards him. But that's not what made him scared. It was his expression. It was something he never thought he'd see Spain like. His cruel green eyes staring straight into him. _

**4.**

_Spain growled at Romano. Literally growled. "You think I'm weak?" He asked breathing heavily. "DO YOU!?" "S-Spain calm down!" "I will NOT calm down. YOU are ME! And this will show you." "NO SPAIN! STOP!"_

**3.**

_Blood trickled down Romano's arm. "SPAIN!" Not caring about him Spain proceeded and stabbed the knife down his shoulder. Romano cried in agony as Spain started to twist it around. "What's wrong Romano? I'm just giving you what you wanted. Pulling the knife out, Spain lifted Romano's shirt up as he stabbed the soft flesh. "PLEASE STOP!" "Oh come on you're stronger that." Spain pulled the knife and immediately stabbed him again. He continued doing so ten more times._

**2.**

_Finished with his work, Spain dropped the body on the ground. "Who is weak now?" When Romano didn't respond, Spain smiled. "I thought so."_

**1.**

Licking the blood off of the knife, Spain continued smiling. _Heh….I wonder why I became so soft. This is much more fun!_ Lifting his head Spain cackled insanely.

**0.**

**A/N: What did I tell you? A fail this is. I'll get better soon…one day.**

**R&R!**


	23. Overwhelmed (very short chapter)

A/N: ok so long story short I'm doing this on my I phone since I can't go on the laptop so forgive me if there are any errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia

chapter 23: Overwhelmed

"Hey Japan."

" Oh konichiwa Germany-san, what is it that you need?"

Germany averted his eyes for a few seconds before making eye contact again. "China was talking to me about you the other day..."

Japan perked up at his old mentor's name. "What did he say?" " Uh...he was talking about..."

Germany muttered the last few words so Japan couldn't hear."What was that?"

Germany repeated it but was still muttering. Japan frowned.

" Germany-san please tell me." Sighing in defeat,Germany said it clearly this time.

Looking back now he shouldn't have.

"China told me you were doing... certain things to a Hatsune Miki cut-out."

Japan didn't say anything at first, all he could do was shake quietly.

A/N: I apologize this is WAY too short! I had to make this quickly but I promise the very next few will be way longer ok?


	24. Depressed

**A/N: Ok I'm back on the computer now. Can I please have some Reviews? I need to know if you guys like my writing. Or if the last chapter was awful or something.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Chapter 24: Depressed

Greece sighed painfully as slouched deeper into the chair.

"Are you ok Greece-san?"

Greece looked at Japan.

"Yes, I'm fine. Also could you just call me Greece?"

"Fine."

Japan studied his upset friend. For some reason he was really depressed today. Even when he greeted him, all he did was blink at him before sitting down. _I wonder what has gotten Greece so down._ Japan thought to himself.

Determined to get answers, Japan tapped him on the shoulder. "What do you need Japan?" "Oh….I was just wondering why you've been so down lately. Are you really ok?" Greece stared at him for a few seconds. "Yeah….I'm fine. " "Ok good because I thought-""Actually I'm not." "Oh? Then what's wrong?"

"Egypt." Japan gave him a look. What could Egypt do to make him this upset? "What did Egypt do?" Greece pointed to the to the window. Outside, a very shaky Egypt was cuddling a bunch of cats hissing at everyone who came close.

"See?"

"What wrong with him?"

"He drank some red bull…"

**A/N: HORRAY FOR NO PLOT IN MIND WHATSOEVER! I've been having trouble but don't worry I'll get some better ideas soon!**

**Read and review!**


	25. Adoration

**A/N: As of today I have officially gone 25 days! WHOOOOOOOOO! Ok so anyways I know I should make these longer so I'll try….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Chapter 25: Adoration

Norway did it.

He screwed up.

"NORGE WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

"I JUST WANTED ICELAND TO CALL ME BIG BROTHER!"

On most cases it would be Denmark doing something incredibly stupid. Not this time though. Everyone was ticked at him, especially Finland. "YOU IDIOT WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?" Norway slunk back in his seat. _Fin's mad….that's never a good sign!_ "Fin calm down…" "SHUT UP SVE! JUST GO AND KILL YOURSELF OR SOMETHING I DON'T FRIGGING CARE!" "But wife-""I'M NOT YOUR WIFE! I KICKED RUSSIA'S –bleep- WHILE YOU WERE PRANCING AROUND LIKE A LITTLE GIRL!" As Finland was verbally abusing Sweden, Norway was able to quietly leave without attracting any of their attention.

**_In Norway's secret sanctum aka bedroom._**

_Ok….I'll admit I was just plain stupid._ Norway was currently under his bed, curled up in a big fluffy blanket, in the dark, for five hours. It was scary at first because Finland was saying things that you'd never thought would be a threat until you heard it. Fortunately all the yelling died down so it was currently very quiet.

Too quiet.

_How did I get into this mess? Oh yeah I asked England to help me. Next time I'll just ask Romania instead._ Norway always wanted a little brother. So when he heard that Iceland MIGHT just be related to him, he was secretly doing the snoopy dance in his head.

**_"Fine…if I'm related to you …."_**

**_"You'll call me big brother?"_**

**_"Sure whatever."_**

Sadly Iceland didn't keep his promise which made him sad.

However now he's scared of his little sibling.

_This is what I get for using drunk English magic…..when will I learn?_

Then completely out of nowhere, a hand reached out and grabbed onto Norway, who was completely screaming his head off, and pulled him from out of the bed.

What Norway saw next made him scream even more.

"Why heeeelllloooo Big broootthhheerrrr~" Iceland stood right next to him with blood-shot eyes. "G-go away…" Iceland giggled.

"But why? Isn't this what you wanted BIG BROTHER? Let's get married…"

"**GO AWAY!"**

And somewhere in Moscow, Russia locked his door just to be safe.

**A/N: I have no idea where this came from…. Originally it was gonna end differently but somehow Iceland became a Belarus 2.0 READ AND REVIEW!**


	26. Worship

**A/N: Meh…I have nothing to say but enjoy. Also….I'd like to give BlueFeatherStar a hug for the reviews~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Chapter 26: Worship

Spain looked at the rosary. But more importantly he was looking at the cross.

The cause of so much suffering.

Back then in his conquistador days he only wanted three things in life: God, Gold, and Glory. And each one cause so much.

**God.**

It's funny isn't it? He thought that making everyone Catholic would be a gift. But now he realizes that he made them desperate. No eating if you didn't become Catholic? It was so harsh and unthinkable. Like Las Casas said when he was pleading to the king; God didn't want this. Especially not this. He killed of two empires! Two empires who didn't do anything to them and he killed him. He killed the Aztecs. Pizzaro killed the leader of the Incas breaking his promise. He and his people did horrible things….all in the name of God. Looking bad now it probably wasn't in his name whatsoever.

**Gold.**

Gold….it was so alluring he couldn't help it. He HAD to have as much as he could get on his hands. And in the end he destroyed the Aztecs culture by melting their gold artifacts into bars. He got karma in the end, sinking ships and all, but Mexico's become really touchy on the subject since he refused to return it. Gold…..it's the devil's possession…isn't it? America doesn't go into religion that much because of the tensions but that was America. Not Spain.

**Glory.**

The worst of all was glory.

It was simple. To be recognized for things you did. But were they really GOOD things? All the conquistadors discovered places like America which did benefit in the end. That part is true. But what about AFTER the mission? They were all jerks to be honest, treating the natives like dirt. No scratch that, lower than dirt. And he just watched it all happen.

The young micro nations like Sealand always asked him how it felt like to be on top. To feel victorious. To feel the glory.

…..

There isn't any glory in it.

None at all.

**A/N: I usually don't do religion, but I've been learning a lot about conquistadors so I thought I'd do it for this chapter. Read and Review~**


	27. Zeal (failish chapter)

**A/N: Today is very memorable day….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Chapter 27: Zeal

Today….was a day that America wanted to forget.

9/11/

_"Hello? Amerique?" France cautiously walked in America's house. "Amerique? Are you in here? You weren't at the meeting so Britain told me to come get you during the break." France got nothing but silence. "Amerique?"After a minute or so of more silence, France was about to leave until he heard a small _painful groan. "Amerique? AMERIQUE?"

_Panic setting in, France rushed further into the house as he heard another groan. Finally he made it into America's bedroom. What he saw will forever stay in France's mind._

_"France…" America was lying on the ground bleeding from numerous spots. It looked like he was going to pass out._

_"AMERIQUE!"_

People died. Heroes sacrificed themselves.

It was awful. But….

The world changed forever. People came together to help the ones in the accident. They mourned together. The mourned for each other. The mourned as a nation. Sure….it was something America never wanted happening. But it showed the goodness in many people hearts.

It proved that everyone was good inside.

And finding that in people filled America with zeal.

**A/N: FAILS. FAILS EVERYHWERE. I'M SERIOUS I WROTE THIS IN A RUSHHHHHH…**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	28. Lights

**A/N: Meh…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Chapter 28: Lights

"What are these called again?" England looked at his little baby brother. "They're….fireflies." "Is there fire trapped in their bodies?" England chuckled softly as America watched the bugs in awe. "No."

"Then…how do you they light up like that?" England thought about it for a moment. Then he turned back to America. "You know what? I'm not really sure." "What? But you're England! You know everything!" England started to softly rub America's head. "Not everything lad. But do you know what I think?" America looked up at England. "What do you think England?"

England took a deep breath.

"I like to think….that the light comes from their hearts."

"Hearts?"

"Yes. I believe that when a living creature is beyond pure of heart, it glows like a shining light."

"Then how come we don't light up?" "I guess fireflies are just more pure than us. But that doesn't mean we're good hearted. I believe…that in everyone…..no matter how evil or wretched they are…..they're good deep on the inside. Even if it doesn't seem like it, they have it in them."

"But England…why are some people mean if they're good?"

England thought about this too before answering. "Because they just haven't discovered the good in them yet. You see, everyone's heart and kind soul is trapped by a force of evil. But when you peel the evil away all that's left is good. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Most of it. But don't worry England! I'll make sure to keep the evil away."

"Good….just keep thinking that America."

**A/N: What do you think of this? Because I think it's good….**

**Read and Review!**


	29. Exhaustion

A/N: hey I'm once again on the iPhones... No plot whatsoever just a filler.

Chapter 29: exhaustion

"Germaaannnyyyy I'm so tired." "Yes I agree with Italy-San." Germany sighed before setting his bag down. " fine we'll have a five minute break."

Italy plopped down next to Japan.

" I still don't see why we have to go on this stupid hiking trip. I just wanna go back home and have my pasta but noooo." Japan pulled out his manga and started to quietly read as Italy voiced his complaints.

" Italy shut up. Why can you be more composed like Japan?" "Fine."

A/N : short is short r&r!


	30. Obsession(THE SHORTEST CHAPTER IN HERE!)

**A/N: Ok so this is gonna be really short. Like five lines short my family bombarded me today don't judge me. Black buttlleeerrr…..**

Chapter 30: obsession.

"MARRY ME!"  
"NYET!"  
Another beautiful day in Russia. "Belarus please leave me alone!" "But Big brother! Let's become one! We'll be together for ever and ever and ever and ever and ever…"

China found Russia in his closet an hour later.

**A/N: I'll make the next one extra llllooongggeeerrrr…**


	31. Rage

**A/N: Ok so back to longer drabbles. This is a continuation from , and Mexico meeting up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Chapter 31: Rage

"Hello America. Long time no see." Mexico held out a hand towards America who hesitantly shook it. "Hello Mexico." Canada, noticing the atmosphere, started to laugh lightly as he gently pulled America away. "Nice to see you to Mexico. How have you been?"

Mexico shrugged. "Fine I guess. Really cold here though. And why is America all battered and bruised?" "Long story…"

**Later in a Canadian café.**

America sighed in relief as he finally was able to sit down. "So mexi. What brings you here?" Mexico mentally cringed at the nickname but decided to answer his question. "Canada invited me here. Said to get out and get some fresh air. But I didn't think freezing snow would be what he called 'fresh air'." "Ditto on that." Grumbled America.

Canada nervously looked at the two nations. _What do I do with these two? I thought it was going to be easy when his boss said to get them together and get along but…_

"Oh mexi!"

Mexico looked at America. "What is America?"

America smiled evilly.

"LET'S GO TO THE ALAMO!"

_Oh dear sweet Maple America._

**"WHAT THE HELL AMERICA!?"**

And the rest was history.

**A/N: This is probably where the Mexico-Canada-America story ends. But if you guys want me to continue it then leave a review saying so or else it'll end here. **

**READ AND REVIEW~**


	32. Empty

**A/N: I wish I could find more Picardy out there in the Hetalia fandom….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Note: This is based on a flip note of Picardy I once saw so it's probably not very in character .It's also a songfic.**

Chapter 32: Empty

_Hello? _

_Hello? _

_Anybody out there?_

_Cause I don't hear a sound._

Why was life so cruel? He never did anything wrong. Never tried to invade a nation. Never tried to kill for fun. He wasn't a bad guy. But….

_"Wait a minute…YOU were the one who took the pictures?" Picardy was a little afraid of America at that moment. But he had to be honest. "Y-yes…" England stepped in the conversation. "You bloody bastard!? Why would you think this was funny!? You made us feel so ashamed!" "B-but this was Spain's idea." Picardy muttered. Unfortunately Russia heard him. "It doesn't matter! I was about to cry because I had to wear this! You could have done what France does every year; at least we have some dignity it the end!" "Yeah! Is this some sick joke!?" China said. "B-But France asked me to help him!" England turned to France. "Frog…..is that true?" Normally on any other day he would defend Picardy. But he was too afraid of what they might do to him to not think clearly about his words and actions at that moment. "N-no! I was in pain the other day I couldn't have! It's a-all Picardy's idea I promise!" _

**_Alone._**

**_Alone_**

**_I don't really know where the world is,_**

**_But I miss it now._**

_Blood splattered across the battlegrounds as more and more soldiers dropped dead. It was the First World War and Picardy was absolutely horrified. Body after body. Corpse after corpse. How many were dead? He couldn't even count. Is this what humanity has come too? To be at war with each other. To despise each other so much that you kill them? What was he even fighting for? He hated war; despised it. He would rather go and live in a hole then see this. Blood was everywhere, even on his clothes. But he couldn't even cry. It was too horrible to._

**_I'm out on the edge,_**

**_And I'm screaming my name,_**

**_Like a fool,_**

**_At the top of my lungs._**

_Pain exploded in Picardy's left arm as he forcefully shoved into a wall. "Oh sorry you bloody dolt, I didn't seem to have noticed you." Picardy groaned in agony as England went into the conference room. It was just a joke….why wouldn't he let it go? Everyone seemed to be acting mean to him lately. The former allies despised him. The axis didn't care for him whatsoever. Everyone called him the next France. And France was the one who was hurting him the most._

**_Sometimes when I close my eyes,_**

**_I pretend I'm all right,_**

**_But it's never enough_**_…_

_"France I need your help!" France smiled at Picardy. He was such a cute little region. "What do you need Picardy?" "I-it's the other nations, your friends actually." "What about them?" "Well ever since April fools they've been really mean to me. Could you try and straighten things up for me?" France's smile faded. "I can't." "But why?" France sighed as he went to the door. Picardy started to panic. "You have to help! Please!" As France was about to leave, he stopped for a second to say three words before departing. "You wouldn't understand."_

**_Cause my,_**

**_Echo._**

**_Echo._**

**_Is the only voice coming back._**

Picardy looked at the cat ears France gave him. Why did it matter so much to them? He was forced to wear stuff like that by France all the time. Why should they be ashamed?

**_Shadow,_**

**_Shadow,_**

**_Is the only friend that I have…_**

**A/N: See? Longer drabbles. Picardy needs more loooove. Read and Review please! Especially this one because I'm proud of it!**


	33. Anger

**A/N: Not much to say for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Chapter 33: Anger

China was fuming. More than usual which was bad.

"BREAST ORIGINATED IN KOREA!"

This THING was the reason why. "Like calm down tacher." Hong kong noticed that China was about to blow. Everyone did actually.

"MOON CAKES ORIGINATED IN KOREA!"

_Why won't this idiot shut up? _ China thought to himself.

"VOCALOID ORIGINATED IN KOREA!"

China wasn't the only one mad. Quite a few nations were angry at him actually.

"CONFUCIOUS ORIGINATED IN KO-"

In less than a second a wok was a few inches near Korea's face.

"Say it Korea,come on. Say it."

**A/N: In a rush once again**


	34. Fury

** A/N; I'll be going to North Carolina for five days….just saying…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Chapter 34: Fury

Japan was angrily smashing down buttons as he was competing against America in a Pokémon battle. "Haha! I'm totally going to beat you!" "No way America-san. I invented this game." "And who beat you like a bazillion times?" "….you…." "Exactly."

Although he looked calm, Japan was fuming on the inside. No matter what he did he couldn't beat anyone for some odd reason. He even lost to Italy! And all Italy had was a magikarp!

"One more hit and your Superior gets knocked out and I win the game!"

Panicking, Japan searched his bag for revives and potions. There wasn't any. So without any thoughts whatsoever Japan clicked the very attack.

"Superior used tail whip."

I'm pretty sure you know who won in the end.

"WOOHOO! I BEAT YOU BUTT ONCE AGAIN JAPAN!"

"D-dang it…"  
"Aw don't feel bad!"

"I'm not sad….and you have 6 seconds before I kill you."

Sensing the atmosphere for once, America started to run out of the room.

"1…2…6!"

"WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO 345!?"

**A/N: More pointless drabbles….School….**

**R&R!**


	35. Delight

**A/N: Reviews…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Chapter 35: Delight

"I'M SO FRIGGIN HAPPY!"

America just stared at Canada. "Dude…since when were you that loud?" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? I'VE ALWAYS TALKED LIKE THIS!?" "Did you ever spit like that to?" America grumbled wiping off 'canadian germs' off of his cheeks. "WHAT!?" "Nothing…." "OH OK! ANYWAYS I WENT TO AN AWESOME JUSTIN BIEBER CONCERT LAST NIGHT!" "Dude….never mention that in my house ok?" "WHY!? HE'S FRIGGIN AWESOME!" "Then why won't you take him back!?" "BECAUSE IT'S YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR MILEY CYRUS!" "It's not my fault she became a stipper!"

"Ohonhon~" France appeared from the doorway in a leotard. "Did someone say strip?" "Go home Frenchie." "Why are you so mean Amerique?" France pouted for a few seconds before leaving.

"So…JB huh?" "YEAH! THERE WAS LOTS OF LOUD MUSIC AND STUFF! BUT I CAN'T SEEM TO HEAR ANYTHING!" "That explains a lot." "WHAT!?" "I said that explains a lot." "WHAT!?" "I said….that EXPLAINS A LOT!" "WHAT!?" "I SAID-nevermind."


	36. Submission

**A/N: SO….I've been running out of ideas. SO CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE SUGGEST SOME IDEAS!?**

**Anyways…this one won't make sense whatsoever till the end so just wait. It's based on this comic and the reason why it's "submission" is a long story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Chapter 36: Submission

"Shinatty?"  
Shinatty looked up from his bike, which he was fixing, to see a high school girl. Hair buns, short skirt. Her name was Wang Chun-yan.

**(What am I doing?)**

"What is it yan? Can't you see I'm busy?" Blushing madly, Yan pulled out an invitation. "U-uh….T-this is a-an invitation t-to a….you d-don't have to c-come i-if you-" "Please stop wasting my time Yan." Embarrassed, Yan tried to fight back tears. "I'm sorry! I'll just leave-" "Wait." Shinatty pulled Yan into a tight embrace as he stared into her big, beautiful brown eyes.

**(Seriously what am I doing?)**

"What I meant to say…was that I love you."

"Shinatty…."

"Yan why?" Cried Ivan as he clutched a bouquet of sunflowers.

**(Later on….)**

"Stupid Shinatty…..who needs love anyways?" Ivan asked himself as he drowned in Vodka. All of a sudden thought an Italian burst through the door. "VE! THIS IS THE ITALIAN FRIGGING MAIFIA AND YOU OWE ME MONEY!"

"AH!"

Japan woke up in a cold sweat.

"This is the last time I watch a Korean drama before bed…"

**A/N: I don't know….R&R!**


	37. Infatuation

**A/N: Ok so…starting tomorrow I'm going on a five day hiking trip to North Carolina. SO I am going to post today, Sunday's, and the rest of the week's drabbles today in advance.**

**Story 1/7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Chapter 37: Infatuation

America stared longingly at the object. He had to have it. He wanted nothing else. "I want youuu…" America whispered to the object. Japan went into the room. "Konichiwa America-san what are you-OH MY BUDDHA!" japan quickly held his nose and attempted to stop the bleeding. "America-san….is that…" "Yes Japan."

**Le time skip: D**

"Japan? Where are you?" Italy called out as he searched for Japan. "Japan! Germany told me to come get you to help with the meeting! It's really crazy this time too because Romania just initiated a war with Hungary. Well not a real war, more of a 'throw stuff at her and dodge' war. And-Japan?" What a strange sight it was to Italy.

America and Japan were staring intently at a little stuffed bear. It had a skull on one of its eyes and its stomach and it seemed very crudely made. Yet they both were aweing at it like China does when he sees a hello kitty.

"Uh…Japan….what the pasta are you looking at."

"Deady." America and Japan said in unison.

"….ok…."

**A/N: I've been aweing over this little gothic bear and decided to put him in here: D**


	38. Anticipation

**A/N: Ok so on to the next story!**

**Story 2/7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Chapter 38: Anticipation

America woke up feeling oddly happy for some reason. I mean, he's usually happy, but for a reason. "Huh…Well whatever. Hey tony make sure that my whale friend gets his share of food from the fridge while I'm out!"

**A little while later.**

Finally dressed and ready to go, America went into his room to get his bag. As he was in there though, he noticed a big red circle on his calendar. Looking closer, he nearly squealed as he saw what was going to happen today.

**At the China household.**

"IT'S COMING OUT IT'S COMING OUT!" China said skipping around the household. This irritated Hong Kong a lot. "Teacher…I love you and all but would you kindly jump off a cliff?" "I would but I'm too busy being happy and alive!" Macau quietly sipped his tea like a boss as he watched China. "Why so happy?" Just then China's phone rang. "Oh! Wait a second. I hope you don't mind but my phone's stuck on speaker." Finally getting a moment of peace, Hong Kong relaxed. Unfortunately it lasted for only a second as America's voice boomed through the phone. "IT'S OUT! DF THE MOVIE IS OFFICIALY OUT!" "I KNOW ISN'T IT GREAT!?" "Hong Kong what are you doing with that pencil?" "Quiet Macau I'm trying to end my misery.

**A/N: My exact reaction on the 17****th**** C:**


	39. Pessimistic

**A/N: Ok next one.**

**Story 3/7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Chapter 39: Pessimistic

"Latvia….would you please stop shivering?"

"I-I wish I could Sealand b-but I can't."

Sealand took ahold of Latvia's shoulder in an attempt to stop him, but failed to do so.

"Dang Latvia. Why do you shiver so much?" Latvia thought for a second. "I don't really know…I guess I'm just really paranoid."

"Paranoid of what?"

"Oh you know…Russia coming to kill me. Russia coming to make me become one with him. Russia coming to annex me. Russia coming to chop of my-""Ok I get it!" Sealand cried.

**A/N: tis a short one.**


	40. Jolly

**A/N: Finally at 40! I'm really proud at writing this long! And REVIEWS are greatly appreciated! Anyways this one is based on a DF episode for reasons.**

**Story 4/7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Chapter 40: Jolly

"I can find my wok!"

China cried as he, America, and England were searching frantically in the mall. "Maybe you left it in the park when you were doing tai chi?" America suggested. "No I looked there."

England sighed and smiled at China. "I guess you're just gonna have to be defenseless from now on." "I know Kung-Fu and I'm not afraid to snap your neck ahen." "On second thought forget about what I said."

"HO HO HO!"

China looked in the direction where the noise came from and gasped. "My wok!"

Finland was walking around in a Santa outfit holding a wok and insulting the others. The powers of the wok were too strong, even for Finland. "You're a ho!" Finland said pointing at a random person. "You're a ho! And you're a ho!" Just then, Liectenstein walked over sadly to Finland.

"Sniff…I just want the old Santa back."

"SANTA'S DEAD B****!"

China stormed over to Finland as Liechtenstein ran away crying.

"And what would you like A**?"

"You stole…**MY WOK!**"

China ripped the wok out of Finland's hand and smacked him upside the head very hard. "So it seems like you got your wok back!" England said. China smiled and started to pull something out of his pocket. "Much better. As promised, your reward."

America's eyes lit up as China took out a very rare charizard Pokémon card.

"POKEMAAANS. Aw you see kids? Dreams do come true! Merry Christmas everybody!"

"But America it's the middle of Ju-"

England didn't get to finish his sentence because China shoved the wok in his face.

**A/N: Herp Derp IDK. R&R!**


	41. Grasping

**A/N: Almost done…..**

**Story 5/7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Chapter 41: Grasping

Happiness.

Something so simple but so hard to achieve.

It could come from anything or anyone. For me….my happiness was seeing America for the first time. Everyone made fun of me way worse back then than today.

You were very curious little thing. Those big blue eyes filled with wonder. "England? What is this?" Was the kind of questions you were always asking. I'd smile and answer tem in the way that I always do.

It's funny….even now you still ask these kind of questions except I just insult you.

I shouldn't be rough on you.

You brought me happiness and I shoved it away.

**A/N: Shorty short short….**


	42. Agitation

**A/N: I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Chapter 42: Agitation

England ruffled his hair as he watched Australia doing by far the most stupidest thing on the earth.

"What a cute little widow you are! And a black one at that!"

"Australia!" Australia looked at England who was visibly worried. "What is it mum? Can't you see I'm talking to a friend here?" "A friend? That's a venomous spider you idiot!" He gave a small smile as England tried to think of a way to get the spider away.

"Oh don't worry about me mate I've dealt with much dangerous animals before. My place is home of them remember?" "It doesn't matter! It's dangerous and that's enough." "Whatever. Hey you little thing what are you-OW!"

"Australia!"

**A/N: Cliffers….**


	43. Calm

**A/N: DFLGKJ; GLJSD; GLKDJ! I'm incredibly sorry I missed yesterday I was tireeedd and laaazy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Chapter 43: Calm

"Hey Japan? How come you're always such a calm guy?"

Japan looked up from the manga that he was reading and thought about America's question for a minute. "I guess….nothing really makes me mad really. I can manage to be positive at most things and when I'm negative or upset I don't tend to show it." America stared at him for a second before reaching into one of his really big bags.

"So….is there anything that makes you mad at all?" " really. Why do you ask?" "Oh no reason-SURPRISE ATTACK!" Before Japan could register what America said, a bucket of mysterious liquids landed on Japan forehead. "ACK!" America smiled for a second as he saw Japan loose his composure. His smile faded though when Japan went calm as quickly as he panicked.

"What was that America-san?" America smiled again. "Oh nothing. Just a little bit of….I don't know…POCHI." Japan started to quietly gag as he tried to get the bucket off of him but still remained calm. America was still a little happy though. _Naïve little Japan…that was vanilla pudding. Oh he'll figure it out later when Pochi needs to go outside later tonight._

After Japan managed to get most of the "Pochi" off of his clothes, Japan looked back at America. "See? I'm fine and calm." America reached back into his bag and pulled out a little moving object. "How…about….THIS!?" America quickly threw a big cricket at his face causing Japan to jump back a little. Unfortunately for America, Japan grabbed his katana out from under his bed and sliced the cricket in half scaring America a little bit.

"Wow….you ARE really calm." "Thank you I try my best at what I pride at-"Out of completely nowhere, South Korea appeared out of a random window behind Japan. "HEY JAPAN!" "WHAT THE $*%& ARE YOU DOING HERE A$$%$ (!?" Japan screamed, almost immediately tackling the poor thing. America did a tiny victory dance.

**A/N: Based on a lil day dream…sorta…**

**R&R!**


	44. Astonished

**A/N: I'M SORRY HORRIBLE I HAVEN'T POSTED ANYTHING IN LIKE TWO DAYS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

Chapter 44: Astonished

Italy stood frozen as he started at the most beautiful thing in the universe.

A gigantic plate of pasta.

"It's beautiful. What do you think Romano?" "The only thing that could make it better would be if a tomato was placed on top of it." Germany was too amazed by the pasta. "Mein could make a plate of pasta THAT huge?" Japan shrugged. "Don't look at me. I only minimize stuff. Maybe America did it." America giggled nervously. "Why would you think that? I'm serious it wasn't Seborga or Spain."

"We didn't." Spain and Seborga said in unison.

"Pasta originated in Korea!" Italy and Romano glared at South Korea until he walked away slowly. Italy turned to China. "What about you China?"

China shook his head. "It did not make that big thing." "Well then who did?" Asked France.

As everyone was discussing this, no one noticed , who was wearing an apron covered in pasta stains. "I guess they like it…"

**A/N: Somewhat pointless. I'm tired.**


	45. Loneliness

**A/N: I hafta update more. I'm not kidding. I SHALL NOT FORGET TO UPDATE NO MORE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Chapter 45: Loneliness

France sighed as he sat down on the park bench. It was a beautiful Sunday morning and France decided to go out for some fresh air. "What a beautiful day," France muttered to himself. Originally, he was going to go out for breakfast with Monaco. Unfortunately she had to do something important with her boss and had to cancel at last minute. Then France was going to go out to watch a movie with Canada later today. But England said he had plans with him and America so Canada couldn't make it.

Was he upset with Monaco canceling at the last minute?

No.

Was he angry at England for ruining the rest of his plans?

Not really.

Was he unbearably lonely right now?

Absolutely.

It had become an issue ever since his first and only love Jeanne D' Arc died. It wasn't that much of a problem, but it was still there. But then England gained control of Seychelles. Then Canada. Then Vietnam still has a very shaky relationship with him. He was used to England hating him but he wasn't used to the several other countries who glared at him darkly. Germany didn't really like him because of the Great War. And America had a little spite over him about something small that happened a while ago.

It shouldn't bother him; not everyone would like him. He's a country, he shouldn't feel like this.

But he did.

All the countries didn't seem to care. They didn't care about other countries as much as they did themselves. One or two they cared about but that was usually it. If any one of them was lonely they were broken beyond repair. England coped with loneliness by insulting the ones he loved most. Prussia coped with it by stating he loved being lonely. With Italy it was smiling constantly and Germany it was suffering on the inside. They all had ways to live with it. They all said that loneliness was a part of them. They weren't human after all.

_I guess I'm just more human than all of them._

He never showed it when he was with the others at meetings. He had a reason for acting the way he did.

_"Bloody frog let go of me!" England screamed while he tried to get out of France's grip. "Hon hon hon. I'm afraid I can't Angelterre."_

He had to touch others to make sure they were actually there and he wasn't losing it.

_"What do you need France-san?" Japan asked as France went towards him. "O hon hon. I was just wondering if you wanted to have some fun in bed~"_

He said perverted things so that others would notice him and not forget him.

"Papa!" France snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Seychelles and Picardy running over to him. "Papa! Picardy and I were wondering if you wanted to get a something to eat! Do you?" France smiled. "But of course."

With these two, he wasn't so lonely anymore.

**A/N: I hope you like it. Read and Review!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	46. Lust (Warning: VERY SHORT)

**A/N: Ok I'm gonna update every day from now on. The worst part is over.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Chapter 46: Lust

Japan stared wide eyed as France attempted to seduce China for the hundredth time.

"Come on my adorable little china doll, don't you want to experience the taste of Paris?" "N-no, I don't!" China said as he attempted to get away from France. It didn't work though as France blocked the doorway and locked it.

"Oh hon hon, you can't leave just yet. Let's have some fun shall we?" Before China could protest, France seized him by the shoulders and started to take off his shirt. Canada, who was also there, was blushing madly as he tried to think up a way to end this on a good note. He couldn't. "Get away from me you perv!" This didn't stop France though.

**A/N: Short is short.**


	47. Longing (short once again)

**A/N: Hey I'm back on the computer now! Let's do this! Anyways in this chapter you have to guess who the country is! You get a prize! Like….something I don't know something.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

Chapter 47: Longing

Acceptance.

He longed for it.

Was that so hard to ask for?

_Apparently it is,_ the country thought to himself. Why was everyone so resistant towards him?

He never meant to hurt anyone. Was it because of his past leaders? Or that one leader? It was really cruel,he'll admit that. Sadistic even. But he adored him anyway.

And then there were those few countries that despised him or didn't like being near him. A peculiar country hated him very much. Why did she? He hated her in return as well but wondered if they'll ever be friends or not be at each other's throats.

At lease his sibling didn't hate him. Yes that is a nice at least WAS a nice thought. But then that little brat decided to be around Russia and even called him Big brother! That was his title. He only had one friend even now he seems to get tired of him….

**A/N: Short.**


End file.
